


they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but yours are an ocean i yearn to drown in

by keidenxe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keidenxe/pseuds/keidenxe
Summary: Discarded texts, forlorn longing, and the ocean in Satan's eyes.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but yours are an ocean i yearn to drown in

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, a love letter.

Gently swaying branches rustle outside one of The Royal Library’s large stained-glass windows as you hear Satan tenderly flip a page of his book in the mahogany chair directly across from you. He had caught you off guard earlier inquiring if the seat was free. At the time, you had your nose buried deep in a chapter on the elusive frost-winged newt and had not heard the approach of his footsteps. 

Now, it has been nearly ten minutes and frankly, you really could not care less about the thirty-seven different benefits of the tiny white amphibian to be committed to memory. There is a dangerous flutter in your chest as your eyes remain glazed over number twenty-six for what could very well be the twenty-sixth time. Biting your lip, you tuck a loose lock of hair behind your ear and steal a glance through your lashes.

A breath catches in your throat.

You are graced with a visual in front of you that stuns your very soul.

Illuminated by the lamp overhanging the table, Satan absolutely glows with an ethereal brilliance. His lustrous locks are kissed by gold – glimmering – as if they were woven from stars hand picked out of the sky and bathed in the rays at the zenith of day.

And those eyes.

Oh, those _eyes._

Those iridescent eyes which contain a dimension that transcends all three worlds. Irises coloured like a cool summit stream trailing down through a vast mountain meadow before rolling off the tips of lithe willow sweeps like morning dew at dawn.

Then, with a sudden shift to your reality, you lose yourself in the depths of his pupils.

You wonder and wonder – consumed by awe – as to what universe of infinite secrets lay wake within that abyss of inky black. For a fleeting moment, arising from the confines of your heart and emerging from a fathomless domain that had not yet been realized until now, you catch on to a flicker of hope and _wonder._

Wonder at the possibility of those eyes ever chancing to glimpse in your direction.

Satan shifts slightly in his seat, an action which sends you reeling back away from the edge of the ocean’s grasp that threatens to devour you within its murky depths. A few of his sandy strands fall forward and you withstand the temptation to brush them away.

A small furrow is present between his brows.

You risk a small smile – there must be something riveting going on within his thoughts for him to be preoccupied thus. Your vision ever so languidly wanders down to the faded spine of the embroidered, red novel held so delicately within his hands where you attempt to decipher the title. Recognizing the characters, you delightedly comprehend it must be a book of Devildom nature and make a mental note to ask him about it later. Then your eyes trail back upwards, stuttering for just a fraction of a second over his lips, before coming to an abrupt halt right in line with his piercing gaze.

The world around you stills.

Within your chest, your heart arrests with its last beat.

From the intensity burning in his eyes you feel stripped bare. Page by page, it is as if he could read you like the open book laid against his palms. Articulating each written word accurately and precisely not missing even the slightest of notes – seeing all that you have to offer him with no secrets left to hide. 

Trapped within his stare, your lungs refuse to engage.

Satan then raises an eyebrow and the illusion shatters before your very eyes.

“Hm? Did you need something?” He asks, a playful smile dancing on his lips. He was either completely oblivious to your plight, or he took absolute delight in watching you suffer so.

Instantly, you feel the heat blossom across your cheeks like a wildfire set ablaze a field of reeds. You quickly look down into your long-forgotten textbook as it lay damningly on the table. Vehement, you shake your head in a vain attempt to deny your frenzied thoughts, embarrassed that you had been caught with your heart on your sleeve. 

Satan lets out a soft laugh at your antics. It is a tune that carries a low rumble which reverberates through your chest. The warmth it provides instills enough courage back into your feeble form to glance up at him once more.

This time, when your eyes meet, you cannot help but let out a shy giggle in response. Satan smiles at you knowingly, a playful gleam hidden within the never ending expanse of his gaze. And it lingers in his eyes, even after they have drawn away from you and back to the page in front of him.

Unable to hide the tender smile of your own, you too, return to your previous endeavour. Your vision has cleared and with a revitalized wave of motivation you begin to read the chapter title anew. Unhindered by the previous struggle, you think to yourself that in actuality, there are in fact thirty-eight benefits of the elusive frost-winged newt.


End file.
